This invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting a record-playback head with respect to an information tape carried in a tape cassette and more particularly relates to a mounting arrangement for a record-playback head which facilitates rapid and accurate orientation of the head with respect to the tape.
Various media have been suggested and used for recording digital information. A particular medium finding increased usage is a tape cassette. Digital cassettes are similar in construction to audio cassettes which have enjoyed increasing commercial acceptance over the past ten years. The construction and operational features of such digital cassettes are akin to the audio types with the additional consideration that much higher mechanical and electrical standards are maintained. The information density upon the tape and the speed at which the tape is drawn across the record-playback (R/P) head necessitates the maintenance of close physical tolerances between the tape and the R/P head at the record-playback station of the cassette. Several arrangements have been suggested and used to orient the R/P head with respect to the tape carried within the cassette. Frequently, the head is mounted upon a bracket having elongated mounting holes and the bracket is fastened to the recorder. Final positioning of the R/P head with respect to the cassette is accomplished by sliding the bracket in the mounting holes until proper orientation is attained. Sophisticated instrumentation is used during installation to obtain proper head alignment. Once alignment is obtained, the screws are tightened and lacquered to obtain a secure head mounting. This procedure generally requires that adjustment or installation of a record-playback head be accomplished by skilled, factory trained personnel. Consequently, such precise, and critical head alignment has, in the past, resulted in a rather costly field installation procedure.
The illustrated embodiment provides a unique and improved means for installing and orienting a playback-record head with respect to the tape carried in a cassette which permits field installation by relatively untrained personnel.